When Love and Hate Collide
by Varyssa
Summary: When love made Lily fall for James, that was considered a good move. When love made Ron fall for Hermione that was also a good move. When love made Draco fall for Harry...well that wasn't so good. COMPLETE! Thanks for the huge response! Plz review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

A/N - This is the not so fluffy replacement for Pretty Green Eyes, if anyone who liked that fic comes and reads this one.

Chapter 1

Love is a crafty thing.

It will sneak up on you when you least expect it and BANG, in an instant you realise that the friend you have known all your life or the girl sitting on the other side of the common room or that person who you always scorned saying, _'What would anyone see in her_?' has just become part of your life that you won't be able to do without.

Yes, I think love enjoys it's work.

It can find it's way into the heart of any man and make them fall head over heels in whoever love wants, whether it be good or bad.

Most of the time it was good.

When love had spoken to Lily Evans all those years ago and whispered to her to see past that annoying, attention seeking façade James Potter lived behind, there was no denying that that had been a good move. And when love finally tapped Ron on the head and made him realise that Hermione had been in front of him all along, he just hadn't been able to see her til then, it was the general opinion that that had been another good match. But when love had decided to creep up on the unsuspecting Draco Malfoy in what had begun as another everyday potions lesson and tell him that the reason he couldn't stop staring at the raven haired Harry Potter in the row in front of him and the reason he couldn't help but go out of his way to annoy the Boy who Lived, was not because of some deep hatred and loathing that had to be appeased, but rather quite the opposite, it was because he, frankly, couldn't go a day without seeing that face so much like his father's or hearing that voice, even if it was saying, 'Shove off Malfoy'…Yes when love had thrown itself at Draco Malfoy and made him see who it was who he loved…well at the time it didn't seem like such a good move.

TBC


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

Angel – I think it's a wonderful move…now we just need Lucius to fall for Varyssa and…x

All knowing Alien – Twill continue! Twill! x

Cithara – Thank you, love the name by the way…pretty x

ESP – Don't think I'll go down the lemon route for this, it's all about feelings x

Magick Moon – Thank you x

Cordy – Cordy you...you're waging war on the porn without purposes? No Cordy please! I love them! x

Mpreg spirit – I say nothing hee hee LONG LIVE M PREG! x

Rinoakes - …harry? Hermione? Naaaaaah…harry Draco whoo hoo! x

Chapter 2 – Somewhere Only We Know

Draco Malfoy sat in the back row of the potions class, not his usual seat but no one was going to say anything, no one dared to argue with him. No one ever did. Malfoy had arrived early just to get that seat, a seat where he could become invisible and just be ignored.

The rest of the class filed in around him and no one paid any attention to the blond sitting in the darkness. Crabbe and Goyle slipped into their usual seats, but when they noticed that their ringleader was sitting in the back they moved immediately and without question. Malfoy rolled his eyes, just once he would have liked to be alone, though there was little chance of that in a lesson.

The class had settled and right on time Professor Snape swept in. His eyes passed over his star pupil for a moment, noticing that he had left his usual front row seat and taking the seat that usually belonged to Longbottom or someone else who wanted to be ignored by the potions master. He didn't say anything and began talking the class through the syllabus of the year approaching which of course was going to be the most important year of their lives.

Malfoy paid little attention to the lecture, instead he was looking over at Potter in the rows in front. Like Malfoy, Harry wasn't paying much attention to Snape either. Harry was in a world of his own and Malfoy knew why.

Summer had come and gone and Voldemort with it. Voldemort's campaign had stepped up at the end of the last term and Harry had been the one to stop him, finally doing the duty that everyone expected of him, last summer Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy had been incarcerated and was not to be released, narrowly escaping the death penalty along with many other death eaters. Oddly enough it had been Dumbledore who had stood up to the Ministry's decision to introduce the death penalty to death eaters. Now Malfoy was not to see his father except on visiting days, all three of them a year and that was pushing it for someone who was on a life sentence and treated as a highly dangerous prisoner.

Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly upset about the situation, Lucius Malfoy had very high expectations of his son and Malfoy often felt the pressure of meeting them and the keen sense of failure when he didn't. Being a convicted death eater however didn't stop Lucius Malfoy trying to bargain his way out of Azkaban through his friends in high places but as of yet that was having little or no result.

That wasn't why Malfoy was depressed though. It had started on the train to Hogwarts. Malfoy was reading the thirtieth odd edition of the Daily Prophet since Voldemort's demise, amazing how even though months had passed since the event Harry's face could still be plastered all over the Prophet, Malfoy was truly surprised that the papers could think up new material every day, each time glorifying the Boy who Lived, The Chosen One, The One who defeated the Dark Lord into some king of super hero. Malfoy was sick of it and it was only when he saw Harry on the train he noticed that he was sick of it too.

Malfoy had been patrolling the train as was his duty as a senior prefect when he saw Potter sitting in a compartment, oddly enough on his own. The door was closed, though Malfoy couldn't help opening it to make a snide remark about the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands or perhaps the fact that he was indirectly responsible for Lucius' imprisonment. Malfoy had barely slid the door open when Harry turned to look at him, the Daily Prophet in his hand had been mutilated with a marker, the picture of Harry smiling had been scribbled over obviously by Harry's own hand. The part that got to Draco more than anything was the look that Harry gave him. Harry was far from the happy, smiling, jubilant boy that the papers were constantly talking about, he may have defeated the man who killed his parents but now he was left to continue in the world without those parents he had lost as well as the friends who had died in the battle with Voldemort, on top of that he hadn't had a chance to properly mourn the death of Sirius two years ago. Malfoy had seen Harry depressed before, but this went beyond depressed, the boy looked as though he were about to overdose on the first potion he could lay his hands on. That look stopped Malfoy where he stood and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He almost wanted to comfort the boy, but of course thought better of it.

Now, sitting here in this lesson after watching Potter over the past few days he was more angry than depressed. Why he was depressed in the first place he didn't have a clue but watching Harry made him feel irritated if not furious. Those hypocrites who called themselves his friends, Ron and Hermione who were supposed to know Harry better than anyone, who were supposed to stand by him through thick and thin and support him through his ordeals whatever they may be, they had been with Harry since the start of school and yet they were still blind to his mental state.

It was obvious to anyone and everyone that Harry was far from ok, well…obvious to Malfoy at least. He had lost something, he had lost a spark, something within Harry Potter had died along with Voldemort and his two closest friends couldn't even see it. It was annoying, it was frustrating, it was…

"Malfoy!" Snape's voice cut through the air like a knife, Malfoy looked up and looked around. The class was pulling out ingredients to make the first potion of the year and yet Malfoy, potions genius hadn't moved. Malfoy jumped slightly and found that the only space to set up was along the same row as Potter, something that often happened within the potions lesson, Malfoy was used to it, he just got on with his work, turning his nose up at anything Potter or Granger concocted and throwing in the odd boasting remark.

But today he didn't feel like boasting, in fact he was so annoyed with Ron and Hermione for not noticing Harry's feelings that he just wanted to grab them both and point it out to them, instead he found himself just making the potion with whatever concentration he could muster. He could hear Snape muttering something under his breath when he passed Malfoy's far from perfect cauldron but Malfoy knew Snape wouldn't announce his failure to the rest of the class, he was after all a Slytherin who also happened to be a senior prefect.

The professor was about to criticize Longbottom's potion when the class was distracted by a loud gurgling followed by a hissing as Harry, with his mind on other things allowed his potion to bubble over onto the desk.

"Mr Potter," Snape announced, approaching the desk and looking at the wreckage as Harry tried desperately to clean up the mess. "Did you not realise that in order to stop this particular potion from boiling you have to ensure the potion is kept simmering?" Harry scowled and said nothing as the professor made him clean the potion up himself knowing full well Harry would have to make contact with the potion which would consequently bring his hand out in a painful rash that would last for twenty four hours.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the misfortune but were silenced by a glare from Malfoy who rather than laugh or scorn Potter, instead he offered a cloth to him. Harry looked at the cloth and then at Malfoy unsure of what to make of it, until he turned away and went back to cleaning the potion his own way, ignoring the Slytherin's subtle peace offer. Malfoy sighed and went back to his own cauldron receiving strange looks from his posse as well as the other Slytherins and of course, Ron and Hermione, Harry's 'loyal' friends.

TBC


	3. Burning Bridges

A/N – So I got down to writing the next chap…and realised it was already written…don't remember writing it and don't know if it carries on right but…I really just can't be bothered to check so ha! Deal with it and enjoy x

Magick Moon – Trying not to do OCC…realised that many of the Draco/Harry were OCC…damn Cordy for trying to get me away from that! x

Oh girl – Thank you x

Hell's Sorrow – Yes I have realised that I seem to be following Draco but there are some chapters following Harry…that way you get to see how both are feeling and how those feelings progress x

All knowing alien – Sorry for the wait…somehow this chap and the next were already written…wow I'm typing in my sleep. x

Fiery Aries – Harry always suffers…he suffers worse because he thinks he's the only one who suffers in the world and I will stop there before I get into another I HATE HARRY rant x

NATWEST – thanks x

Lecter – Darling I know you are secretly turned on by thoughts of Draco and Harry don't try to hide it now mwah ha ha ha. x

Cordy – Ha ha I have risen above your critique! You tried to shoot me down and failed tee hee! x

Chapter 3 – Burning Bridges

Malfoy lay awake in the Slytherin dorm. He was staring at the ceiling trying to think of something other than Harry bloody Potter. Since the train all Malfoy was able to think about was how much Harry needed someone right now and how, even though he was surrounded by people who loved him, he couldn't talk to a single one of them. Malfoy wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him, tell him to get a grip, cheer up, enjoy what life he had ahead of him, just stop walking around so depressed. The only thing was…Malfoy didn't know why he wanted to do that. He had always hated Harry, always had probably always will but lying in his bed with absolutely nothing else to think about was making him realise things, things that frankly he didn't even want to think about.

Malfoy realised with a dawning horror that he didn't hate Harry Potter. All those years scorning him and making fun of him at every opportunity and for what? Harry had never done anything to him, in fact Malfoy had started all this on their very first meeting, slagging off the only friend Harry had made thus far in the school term.

Ever since that first meeting Malfoy had spent every night thinking about Harry and how much he hated him, so it came as quite a blow to realise that he didn't actually dislike Harry at all. In fact seeing him in such a state over the past few days almost made Malfoy want to bury the hatchet…but he had burned that bridge long ago.

The following morning was a Saturday. A day that would normally be devoted to relaxing and escaping from the pressures of the week…not for those doing their final year in Hogwarts who had been plagued with homework and Malfoy knew that if he wanted any time to relax on the weekend he would seriously have to get all that work out of the way, then just maybe he might have a couple of hours on the Sunday to himself.

It sounded like a great plan and for a while it worked. Malfoy spent hours locked in the dorm working on his potions essay and perfecting it until it reached the standard he wanted and Snape expected. He got onto a roll and managed to get halfway through his Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment when an owl arrived for him, one from his mother no less. Malfoy frowned and allowed the owl to fly in delivering the letter before swooping out again, obviously not expecting a reply. Still annoyed that he had been interrupted his frown vanished and was replaced with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he read the words 'Your father's home.'

So Lucius Malfoy had managed to bargain his way out of prison at last. It really did put some emphasis on the saying it's not what you know but who you know. Malfoy read over his mother's words praising the heavens (and some wizard, an old friend of his father's in with the law enforcement department), but where he should have been ecstatic he just felt empty. So now his father was back and the pressure was once again on to make Draco into the perfect wizard his parents wanted. Draco crumpled up the letter and left his room heading into the castle, just trying to clear his head.

He felt quite irritated as he passed the carefree first years worrying about things that in a few years time would seem so trivial and insignificant. At their age the only thing they had to worry about was trying to find their way around the castle, making their way to lessons on time. At Draco's age he felt as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, his father a convicted death eater, the pressures of NEWTS after the very first week and an arch rival who looked as though he didn't have a friend in the world when Draco would have liked nothing more than to make up and be friends.

He tried to think of any way he could actually speak to Harry without an argument sparking off but he was distracted when he noticed a familiar red head rushing around a corner with a busy haired Granger in tow. Malfoy paused for a moment before turning away in disgust as Ron actually kissed Hermione in the halls…well kissed being the softer definition, shoving his tongue down her throat might have been a bit more accurate.

Rolling his eyes Draco left the happy couple and wandered into the courtyard finding that the cold September air was enough to take Malfoy's mind off his father, Harry even the sickening thought of Weasley and Granger. Malfoy was hardly clothed for the weather with just a muggle t shirt and jeans on as he walked through the freezing outdoors. New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Black was out enjoying the weather also, dressed like Malfoy she seemed to be relishing the cold weather.

Malfoy watched the Professor head towards the castle gates, no doubt going to meet her boyfriend in Hogsmeade, but the cold wasn't touching her, or if it was she found in quite pleasant. To his surprise Malfoy found the same, if he closed his eyes and inhaled the cold air he found that it was actually quite bracing and distracting.

Opening his eyes he felt his stomach sink not for the first time that day, Harry was sitting on the lake edge, by the looks of it working on his potions essay though why he had wanted to work on it out here in the cold Malfoy had no clue. Taking a deep breath Malfoy stepped over the fallen Autumn leaves, relishing the crunch they made beneath his feet as a child does, walking towards Potter, until he could see that he was having problems comparing the properties of lemongrass with those of limeweed.

"Limeweed is far more suitable for using in healing potions," Malfoy murmured, standing right behind Potter. He had been there a while, Harry just had yet to notice him. Harry jumped and turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Malfoy. "You won't find it in the school text books," Draco continued, ignoring Harry's obvious displeasure with the Slytherin's appearance. "You might want to try a book on herbal plants, you might have more luck."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat the name out as though it left a nasty taste in his mouth.

Malfoy shrugged and jammed his hands into his pockets, "Nothing really…" he took a deep breath and decided that it would be a good idea to say what he wanted to say on the train, "I'm sorry," he said, sympathetically, "I'm sorry about your parents…and Sirius…and I'm sorry about Tonks and the others."

Harry's eyes seemed to narrow further and Malfoy doubted that in all their years of arguing Potter had never been so angry. He slammed the book shut and shoved his essay into his bag. "Congratulations by the way," Draco added, realising he had forgotten to say something, "You defeated Voldemort."

Harry paused for a moment, that was the last thing he had expected off Malfoy. He had been anticipating a rant about how it was Potter's fault Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. The Malfoy family were subtle supporters of Lord Voldemort so to have one of them congratulate Harry on his demise came as a surprise if not a complete shock to the Boy who Lived.

"Anyway, there's a good book on herbal plants in the library," Malfoy said, growing more and more uncomfortable with the silence between them even though Harry's expression had appeared to soften slightly. "You should check over it, you may get somewhere." Turning Malfoy left Potter to stare after him completely unsure of how to react, his arch nemesis giving him advice on homework. Malfoy was sure Harry would dismiss the entire meeting but was somewhat surprised when he passed the library later on to catch a glance at Harry pouring over the very book Draco had recommended whilst frantically scribbling down notes. As he passed, Draco couldn't help but smile to himself, it was a start after all.

TBC


	4. Turn Back Time

A/N – Uh this chapter introduces Professor Black who features in another fic of mine, to sum up she is Sirius' sister who went into hiding after Sirius was arrested and now shares a close bond with Harry okies? ;)

Chapter 4 – Turn Back Time

Harry Potter sat outside by the lake. Typically, it was another cold September day but Harry was used to coming out here and sitting beside the lake, with the cold weather setting in for an early winter and getting colder the lake was by far the most peaceful place within Hogwarts. Nobody took to wandering outside now that winter was coming around again, nobody except Draco Malfoy. Harry had noticed that the blond was around a lot recently, it seemed he had taken to wandering around outside despite the freezing weather and for some reason he always wore clothes befitting summer and Harry was waiting for the day that Draco came down with hyperthermia. Despite being the only two to frequent the outside world (with the exception of Professor Black who for some strange reason enjoyed a swim in the sub zero lake) they still maintained their silence.

Harry had in front of him his Potions essay, amazingly enough it was graded at an Acceptable. Professor Snape had made it completely obvious the passing grade had been given somewhat reluctantly seeing as every year before that had yielded nothing but failing work. Professor Snape had no idea where Harry's newfound potions talent had come from but he was sure that it wasn't going to last.

As much as Harry hated to admit it he had Malfoy to thank for the miraculous pass. Whenever Harry had asked Hermione to help him with homework she would usually reply with a long winded explanation of the essay subject and what kind of points he should include. Draco had pointed out a single book to use which was actually amazingly helpful as Harry could pick out the points he needed at his own pace.

Draco Malfoy had helped Harry Potter pass potions.

This was perhaps the most shocking revelation that could ever have made itself known. Harry was completely unsure how to react around Draco ever since the start of term. Draco was far from the aggressive arrogant adolescent that Harry was used to, he had become withdrawn (just as Harry had done since the summer) and had in fact been helpful toward Harry, almost as if he were trying to be friendly.

Harry of course had no intention of burying the hatchet. They had spent the past few years locked in a kind of war as they fought it out between themselves, Harry had always thought they would only stop fighting when they parted ways from Hogwarts, even then he imagined them becoming like Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, always remarking snidely about the other, never letting their mutual hatred die. He would never have imagined Malfoy actually trying to make the peace. Maybe after all these years of fighting Draco was tired of it, God only knows Harry was. After the summer Harry didn't want to fight anyone or anything ever again, he was quite happy to lead the peaceful life…taking a year out of Hogwarts would have been perfect, he needed time to mourn his losses. His parents, Sirius, Kingsley, numbers of other nameless Aurors who had fallen to Voldemort and Harry hadn't been given the chance to get over any of them. Having Professor Black helped, being Sirius' sister she liked to talk to Harry about Sirius. She could tell Harry what he was like in the early days and Harry returned the favour by telling her about him before he died, during the days Sirius didn't speak to her. Black was also a fountain of knowledge for his parents and she regaled him with tales of their days in Hogwarts and their later life.

Harry smiled out over the lake as he remembered the stories that she had told him. His smile faded when he saw Malfoy wandering the grounds. Malfoy hadn't noticed him so Harry thought this would be the perfect time to make a hasty exit. Leaving the blond to his thoughts Harry went back into the castle, rolling his eyes as those around him still practically threw themselves at his feet, worshipping him like a God.

"Hey Harry," he heard Black call and he steered himself into her office trying to escape the hoards of students who tried to get the full story of Voldemort's demise out of him. He slipped into the office and breathed a sigh of relief which became a chuckle when he heard Black shout, "Detention for anyone still standing in this corridor on the count of 5!" As always nobody dared challenge her past the count of 2 and she followed Harry in. She smiled at him from beneath her long dark hair, "Still getting to you, huh?" she asked. She went to her desk and started pouring him a glass of butterbeer supplied to her from her lover in Hogsmeade. Harry nodded but sat and accepted the drink.

Sayaire Black lifted her legs onto the table and leaned back, drinking deep, "They'll get over it Harry. Dumbledore told you it'd be difficult the first few weeks, we all knew it would be, even you. Give them a little while and they'll get over it…eventually even the Prophet will get tired of it." Black nudged him with the toe of her boot, "So cheer up ok?" Harry managed to smile and he drunk some more butterbeer, "Where're Ron and Hermione?" Black asked him suddenly realising that when Harry came to see her it was usually under the invisibility cloak and not this early. Harry shrugged, actually he hadn't been seeing much of his friends since term started and they had been rather quiet over the holidays. "Abusing Hogsmeade privileges me thinks," Black muttered. Now that the seventh years were of age, there was nothing the school could do to stop them going into Hogsmeade at will, something Harry had yet to put into action.

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly, speaking for the first time. Black paused, as if trying to think just who Draco Malfoy was.

"Malfoy? Lucius' son, the blond boy?" Harry nodded, Black shrugged, "He's a student and I'm supposed to treat all students equally. I suppose I'll always be inclined to dislike him but hell he's a Malfoy, he's the son of my cousin, his auntie killed my brother." Even Harry who had become accustomed to speaking Sirius' name in a normal conversation again was thrown by this casual mention of his murderer, Sayaire apparently noticed nothing and carried on, "but even so, he's never done anything to make me openly dislike him…I'm indifferent I suppose, why do you ask? I was under the impression you hated him?" Harry looked up from his butterbeer to find Sayaire looking at him with a puzzled expression, rather as if she couldn't quite figure out where his question had come from. "Ahhhhh!" she laughed triumphantly, "You don't hate him anymore! You've come to realise that you don't hate him anymore but you've spent so long hating him you can't imagine him as anything other than your enemy."

Harry paused for a moment before nodding, slightly embarrassed and took a heavy gulp from his bottle. Sayaire smiled at him, the same smile her brother had that shone with warmth and happiness, "Well I'm proud of you Harry, you've matured at last," Harry felt and must have looked momentarily angry that she should imply that despite all the suffering he had endured and the final battle with Voldemort that it was only now that he was maturing, but she obviously caught on as she raised her hands defensively, "there are different ways to mature Harry, fighting the Dark Lord was one, forgiveness is another."

Draco Malfoy sat on the side of the lake staring at it absent mindedly, his thoughts had moved away from Harry and towards his father whom he was not exactly thrilled to be seeing again and he knew that it would make things rather awkward with some to know that Lucius Malfoy had escaped punishment for being a Death Eater again, he didn'ty know why it bothered him so but he knew that Harry more than anyone would be furious.

"Bit cold to be out here?" he heard someone behind him say, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realised anyone else was anywhere near him. He glanced back, Harry Potter the last person who he wanted to see was standing there with his hands shoved uncomfortably into his pockets, "I uh…thought I should say thank you for your help with the homework…I passed," he added, almost happily. Malfoy shrugged and made to walk away, he shook a hand as he did so as if by the gesture he could brush Harry away with it.

"Don't thank me," he muttered, "I'm just surprised that Granger couldn't help you,"

Harry felt uncomfortable at the mention that Hermione hadn't been there for him when she had always been there in the past, Draco noticed this and it confirmed his frustrating belief that Ron and Hermione's relationship was developing in a way that Harry couldn't possibly be a part of. Harry merely shrugged off the question and returned with, "Not spending much time with Crabbe and Goyle anymore are you?"

Draco shrugged himself and didn't grace this with a reply, he had taken to dumping Crabbe and Goyle recently, in his recent anger that Harry was surrounded by those who loved him and was yet completely alone, he had also come to realise that he, himself was alone and he too had no one to confide in, something which was starting to drive him a little to the mad side of things. "I suppose at least you have Black to talk to," he said finally and with that he turned to the castle and walked away, looking ever more solitary.

Harry couldn't help but notice that in all his years at Hogwarts Malfoy had always been flunked with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, but neither of them had been his friends, come to think of it Malfoy had never had friends, and right now, he looked as though he had never needed them more. Harry wondered what it had been like if on that first day he had accepted Malfoy's invitation of friendship, if he had buried the hatchet long ago instead of locking himself in the seemingly endless battle they had fought for all their time at Hogwarts. Harry found himself realising that Malfoy would probably be happier if he just had a friend, and then Harry found himself wondering the impossible, what would Malfoy be like if he became Harry's friend?

TBC


	5. Buried Alive By Love

Chapter 5 – Buried Alive By Love

Malfoy gestured to the barman and another fire whisky was pushed across to him, the barman threw him a quizzical expression, thinking that the NEWT exams must have got really bad if this guy was happy to drown himself in whisky. His bloodshot eyes reflected the state he was getting into but despite spending more than most customers did in a week he showed no sign of slowing.

Malfoy's thoughts were a whirl of depression and fear. He had never really supported Voldemort, not deep down at least and when Harry had defeated him he found himself happy that he would not have been forced into the Dark Arts as he knew he would have been, he would never have been able to conceal such a lie from the Dark Lord or his father. His Slytherin friends had already rejected him, mostly because he didn't engage in the slanderous discussion of Harry (something which he was usually the first to start) and mourn the loss of the Dark Lord the way the rest of them did, and of course some of them had their suspicious about Malfoy, which had spread around small groups within the Slytherin common room excluding him from every conversation, every discussion, to them he was a blood traitor and just as bad as the Weasleys, he just hoped his father didn't find out.

The thought of his father prompted another whisky by which time Malfoy was really beginning to feel the effects. A young wizard with dark hair took a seat at the bar and as he ordered he glanced over at Malfoy a glance which Malfoy returned with a smile, which he was pleased to realise didn't reflect the amount of alcohol he had drunk.

When Malfoy woke up the following morning he vaguely recalled the dark haired wizard and the intoxicating firewhisky but he knew something must have happened to land him here in the hospital wing. For a moment he cursed Madam Pomfrey, he was in the hospital wing and yet his head still felt as though it were being pounded upon by a couple of angry trolls. He groaned and tried to roll over, hoping to bury his head in his pillow, but instead he heard a piercing voice,

"Look at me, Draco." Malfoy opened one eye a fraction before the light overpowered him and he was forced to close it again, though he still saw that Severus Snape was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"Severus, he can't talk to you yet," he heard another voice say from the other side of him, it was female and he thought it sounded like Professor Black, though he didn't want to open his eyes again to confirm it. "He's probably still drunk from last night, I'd be surprised if he remembers anything at all."

"Sayaire," Severus said, Malfoy smirked, so he was right after all, though he couldn't figure out why Black would be sticking up for him, "Draco is my student, he is my responsibility and I shall deal with him in my way not yours, besides it was his idea to act with such recklessness and so I shall not oblige him by waiting for the effects to wear off before I speak to him."

He heard Sayaire slip off something and assumed that she had been sitting on the bed beside him, "Dumbledore was right though," she said from a distance, she must have been at the door ready to leave, "before you start punishing him for what he's done, maybe you should start with why he did it."

She slipped through the door, but ignoring her advice and that of the headmaster, Snape did not even bother inquire as to why Draco saw fit to get himself so drunk Madam Pomfrey practically had to pump the alcohol out of him when he had been found by Professor Black on her way from Hogsmeade after visiting her boyfriend there in a rather compromising position with a young wizard also drunk, who had been sent soundly on his way.

Snape stood at the end of the bed, barely caring that Malfoy could barely see him let alone understand him. He managed to pick up the odd words, 'disgrace,' 'disappointment' but the part that chilled Malfoy the most was when Snape told him, "Your father has been informed, he is on his way."

Lucius Malfoy arrived at exactly one o clock, by which time Malfoy's hangover was not cured, though a couple of black coffees from Professor's Black office had managed to restore him somewhat. She apparently understood what it was to crawl over the Hogwarts gates in a drunken haze and she had nothing but sympathy for him. To his surprise it was she who accompanied him to the office where he was to meet his father and it was she who lurked in the background as Lucius Malfoy appeared in the fireplace, his face a mask concealing any emotions he may feel towards his son yet his eyes betraying his fury. Professor Black had been told to leave though from the look of Malfoy's face he wanted nothing less than to be left with his father in this state.

By the evening every student had heard some variation of a rumour regarding Draco Malfoy getting drunk and sleeping with a male wizard in the Hogwarts grounds, of course only the young and gullible believed that Draco had actually slept with the man in question but there was no doubt that there had been some indiscretions between the two. There were rumours that Lucius Malfoy had visited, that Dumbledore had considered expulsion and that Malfoy had been attacked by a group of his old friends that couldn't believe what he had become.

Nobody knew the truth of course, the only ones who did were Malfoy, Professor Black who had passed the room where Malfoy met his father and taken great pleasure in causing Lucius Malfoy as much pain as possible as she removed his hands from his son's neck. Lucius had never meant to kill his son, there were a number of ways he could have done without resorting to brute strength, it was more a gesture than anything and of course Dumbledore who had spoken to both Black and Malfoy. He had had a discussion with Malfoy but expulsion was never considered, of course Dumbledore had understood Malfoy's drunken binge as a result of frustration, depression and fear and had advised discretion in the future and more appropriate outlets to vent emotions rather than drink, as to the other issue, Dumbledore had said that orientation had never and would never change the way a student be treated at Hogwarts and with that he had bid Malfoy good night as though nothing had changed in the world.

For Malfoy of course the world had changed, he had harboured this secret for months now and now had been kicked out of the boys dorms and forced to sleep on the sofas in the common room rather than share a bedroom with his former friends. The bruises to his face and neck would take a while to fade and wherever he went people would stop and stare and point.

Malfoy hurried through the corridors between lessons so that people would have but the smallest chance to glimpse him before, inevitably he bumped into Harry Potter who did not shun him as the others did, instead he glared at the bunch of first years who were staring at Malfoy and whispering rapidly between themselves. "I know what it's like," Harry merely muttered when Malfoy looked up wondering why Harry Potter should be the only one in the school who should stand up for him, and inevitably he felt a pang of guilt that Malfoy had only encouraged and sometimes started the rumours for which Harry had been persecuted in his time at Hogwarts.

"Yeah right," Malfoy scorned, "You're Harry Potter the Boy who Lived, or The Chosen One, I'm Draco the Fag," he spat bitterly before storming out of the castle doors to resume his life of solitude.

TBC


	6. Fallin

Chapter 6 – Fallin'

The fire in the Gryffindor was warm and comforting as Harry sat beside it, not bothering with a chair. Beside him Ron was sitting in a sofa with Hermione sitting on the floor between his legs.

"I never would have thought…" Ron muttered for the umpteenth time that night, "Malfoy gay." It was a revelation that had shocked everyone in the year, the fact that Malfoy had gone out and gotten himself so drunk he had to be carried up to the castle would normally have been something that many students would have admired, but by bringing another wizard with him and to be caught in that kind of situation he had made himself hated in the eyes of many students. Harry couldn't understand why the revelation that he was gay was such a bombshell to the school, Ron had said something about it being frowned upon by the older "pure blood" families and to others…Ron and faded off and mumbled so quietly that Harry had only managed to pick up the word, "disgusting."

"Oh for goodness sake Ron!" Hermione snapped, barely glancing up from the book in her lap, "what does it matter if Malfoy is…" she trailed off, "granted nobody expected it but he's still Malfoy."

Ron looked indignant, "Yeah but…"

Harry tore his eyes away from the fire and looked up at his friend, "why is everyone acting like it's the end of the world?" he said it a bit harsher than he meant to, but Ron didn't seem to notice, Ron opened his mouth but no words came out, instead Hermione spoke,

"Because he is the only person in Hogwarts who is known to be that way inclined," Harry noted that even Hermione who seemed to be the only one defending him still avoided saying the word 'gay' if she could help it, "apart from that Ravenclaw guy but he came out so long ago no one pays any attention to him besides he's so camp most people find him funny. Malfoy was probably the last person in the world anyone thought would turn out like this."

"Oh for God's sake," Harry snapped, this voice betraying the anger that he felt, firstly because just as Harry was seeing a different side to Malfoy, the school had seen one too and was now persecuting him relentlessly, secondly his two best friends were blind to whatever had happened to Harry during his final fight with Voldemort, the way it had left him empty and emotionless but were now noting things about Malfoy's odd behaviour, "You're talking about it like it's some kind of disease, what the hell does it matter how he chooses to live his life or who he chooses to live it with." With that, not knowing why he should suddenly come to Malfoy's defence like that, he rose from his seat and retired early to bed.

The following day in potions Harry saw Malfoy's ordeal at its worse. The group of friends who surrounded him now moved as far away from him as they could, even Snape seemed to act differently towards his former star pupil, he was too subtle to make it obvious but it was still there. When the time came for them to begin making their potion the class chose to cramp themselves together rather than set up beside Malfoy. Still feeling the anger from the night before, Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who were ignoring the situation, Ron especially had found it a little too odd that Harry had taken offence for wither Malfoy or gays or both and was finding it awkward with Harry for the moment. Picking up his cauldron Harry moved from his usual space and went to the back row setting up deliberately next to Malfoy who was looking up at him with a bewildered and slightly touched expression. Even so Harry still found it difficult to speak or look at Malfoy as a friend, he was there out of sympathy having experienced much of the same thing many times in the past than of a desire to become best friends. The result was silence between the two of them save for the comments Malfoy kept muttering under his breath to Harry so that his potion wouldn't be too disastrous.

By the end of the lesson they had at least forged a rocky working relationship and found themselves leaving the class together when they were all dismissed .The class filed out quickly, hoping to make the most of their break leaving the two to follow behind, even Ron and Hermione had hurried off. They said very little to each other, both of them were unwilling it seemed to make the first step that would bury years of enmity beneath a newfound friendship. They muttered pleasantries to each other which came to a stop when a student muttered, "Your father didn't hit you hard enough," as he passed. Malfoy scowled but ignored it, he could have given the boy detention and taken a million points off his house but he knew that that would just encourage hatred for him at the moment. He carried on walking but found that Harry had stopped dead in his tracks, turning he saw that Harry was standing stock still, looking at Malfoy as if Malfoy had just cursed him into oblivion, "Your father?" Harry managed to say the words, though they seemed to choke him. Malfoy clicked that Harry obviously assumed that the bruises that Malfoy were the result of other students rather than the hand of his father. "He's out?" Harry murmured and then Malfoy understood what had angered him so, the release of a prominent supporter of a man Harry had killed. Without saying another word, Harry pushed his way past Malfoy and left him in the corridor looking as though he could kill him in a moment.

Students filed into the corridor, noticing Malfoy and the hall was filled with whispered curses and mutterings as they passed him. The anger boiled within Draco and he cried out as he punched the wall behind him, those around him laughed and more malicious cursed were called out. Malfoy stood there with his fist still against the wall, feeling his face burning and the first of the tears coming though he was determined not to cry, nevertheless he couldn't help it. He could only have imagined what would have happened if a strong arm had come around him to lead him away and a voice bark at the students, "Detention to everyone in this corridor," the person leading him away shouted and when someone swore loudly he felt her turn slightly, "call me that again and I'll curse you Dettler!"

Malfoy let Professor Black steer him into her office where she immediately sent word for the headmaster to come and join them at his next convenient moment. She sat him down and handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes, "Are you alright?" she asked kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder, Malfoy had to smile inwardly that Black's reputation for helping anyone who needed it was becoming of her. He nodded and wiped his eyes, then he looked up at her to find her sitting opposite him looking genuinely concerned, something Malfoy rarely saw in people. Malfoy raised his eyebrow and asked, not unkindly but curiously, "why do you care?"

Black's eyes darted for a moment to a picture on her desk which Malfoy saw as one of her with a young man who he assumed to be her boyfriend, "Firstly because I care about everyone here, secondly because I could quite happily murder those who insist on making other people feel like crap and thirdly because I've been exactly where you are twice and know what it feels like."

"You're?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows suggestively, but she laughed and waved a hand,

"No no, not entirely the same situation, the first time though I did fall in love with someone the school didn't approve of and went through exactly what you're going through now…then of course after Sirius was tried and put in Azkaban, well things got far worse…a lot worse…" she broke off, staring back at the picture as if she might draw comfort from it.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked, but she looked up at him like she didn't ever want to speak of that part of her life to anyone, "between you and the guy they didn't like you going out with?"

Black's face split into the warmest smile he had ever seen, "We've been together for ten years and now that I can go out in public again we're planning to marry in the summer."

Malfoy couldn't help but smile, she seemed to have this uncanny ability to make everyone around her happy even when they are as low as Malfoy felt right there and then. Their conversation was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Dumbledore entered. He looked pleasantly from Black to Malfoy and smiled, "Ah, Draco, I thought I would be seeing you soon."

Malfoy emerged from the office unsure of how he felt, he knew that there was nothing Dumbledore could do to stop the endless abuse, still deep down he had dared to hope that he could have left the office and be free of the open hostility, instead he had to wait for it all to die down in silence, unless of course Professor Black happened to be passing which caused the halls to descend into a silence for a moment. Despite these few moments of peace Malfoy was still forced to endure the whispers and the torments, yet far worse was Harry who now obviously avoided him as if rubbing it in Malfoy's face that the only person who was unfazed by the revelation of Malfoy's sexuality was now rejecting him for something completely different, once again leaving Malfoy alone in a school full of people most of whom at one point were envious of those who could claim to be Draco Malfoy's friend.

TBC


	7. Sweet Like Chocolate

Chapter 7 – Sweet Like Chocolate

The weather seemed to reflect Malfoy's mood as it steadily got worse as the winter set in, in full force. The rain poured in torrents but not even the storms could dampen the school's high spirits as the first Quidditch match of the season approached, Slytherin and Gryffindor would be facing off to open the Quidditch season. Malfoy was glad of the distraction, not only was everyone far too interested in the match to care about insulting Malfoy but it also gave him a chance to escape everything, high in the air during the practise sessions nothing could touch him, nothing could even come close to him. That was until the match began and Malfoy saw Harry, who still fixed his eyes away from Malfoy, determined not to look at him, as if by doing this he could convince himself that Malfoy wasn't really there.

Once they kicked off Malfoy felt the thrill of the flight mixed with the usual feelings of isolation now that the rest of the team were ignoring him as was the custom now, it was if Malfoy wasn't part of the team though with the weather the way it was Malfoy couldn't see any of them anyway.

The low dark clouds had set in on the pitch giving the illusion of darkness on the field, the rain still poured and the players were occasionally illuminated by the odd flash of lightening. The players were careful to fly around them, at one point Ginny Weasley almost got struck and avoided it so closely that the end of her broom almost caught light and trailed smoke that dampened in the rain immediately.

Malfoy squinted through the rain but could barely see anything, the lightening gave the illusion of the snitch with its flash of light and gold, but it was barely possible to see past the end of his broomstick let alone the pitch, from the other side of the pitch Harry was having the same problem.

Hardly anyone saw how if what happened. The accident happened in a single flash and was over so quickly all anyone was really aware of was Ginny Weasley's scream and Harry and Malfoy falling from a massively great height. Both of them had seen the snitch practically glowing against the black clouds, they both shot up after it and they both flew into the same bolt of lightening, knocking them off their brooms and hurtling to the ground, Malfoy unconscious and Harry barely so. Ginny had turned just in time to see them and her scream cut through the cheers alerting the teachers and the headmaster that there was something wrong. The last thing Harry felt before he lost consciousness was his body slowing down, almost floating and Dumbledore's warm voice saying, "You'll be alright."

Harry woke up the following morning to see a light rain patter down on the hospital wing window, it was difficult to tell what time of day it was or how long he had been asleep for; the clouds still obscured the sun. The end of Harry's bed was an explosion of colour, boxes of chocolate and sweets from well wishers and congratulators, it appeared that despite the lightening and the fall Harry had still caught the snitch on the way down, despite everything Harry had still won the match.

Harry made to sit up but as he did so pain shot through every inch of his body. He yelled out and there was movement at his side. Madam Pomfrey placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Try not to move, you're very badly burnt."

"Burnt?" he gasped, and then his eyes fell on Malfoy in the next bed. At least it looked kind of like Malfoy, his face and arms were charred and burnt, his hair was the only recognisable detail, it remained as blond and sleek as ever. Despite their enmity Harry couldn't help but feel enormous pity for him, it looked as though he would never be rid of the scars. His stomach sunk even more when Madam Pomfrey when told him, "You don't look much better." He caught sight of himself reflected in the window and to his absolute horror he saw that his face, indeed most of his body was wrapped in bandages and one side of his face was just as burned as Malfoy's. "Now, now," Madam Pomfrey assured him, "It's not that bad, two days of ointment treatment and you'll look as good as new, the same goes for him, just be careful not to move around too much."

Visitors streamed in and out of the hospital wing, wincing at Harry's new face whilst congratulating him on his win, but Malfoy's side remained as empty as the end of his bed.

It took Harry until night fall to realise that Malfoy had been awake the whole time Harry had been laughing and joking with his friends, but even then they lay beside each other in silence.

"It's not my fault that my father got his way out of Azkaban," Malfoy muttered almost as if it was more to himself than Harry. Harry sighed, he knew that he shouldn't be punishing Malfoy for something that was completely out of his hands and he knew that since the potions lesson that is exactly what he had been doing. "Hell," Malfoy sounded as if he was trying to laugh but it came out as a weak chuckle, "can't say that I was pleased to see him, myself." Harry could see that his hand went almost instinctively to his face to touch the bruise that his father had left the last time they had seen each other. Harry felt a surge of sympathy, he had been where Malfoy was right now, since he had started Hogwarts there had always been those who had pointed and whispered, at the Triwizard tournament even Ron joined them, leaving Harry with only Hermione for company, but never had it been so bad that there was not a single person in the school who could look at him without a snide comment or a glare. The difference in the end of their beds was more apparent than it had ever been. Ignoring the pain that hit him, Harry reached over and picked up the first box he could find; a box of Harry's favourite selection from Honeydukes, the card read from Ron and Hermione, causing Harry to roll his eyes, so they were even giving gifts from each other together. He ripped open the lid and held it over to Malfoy, "chocolate?" he offered, "might make you feel better."

Beneath the charred exterior Harry could have sworn he saw a smile as Malfoy reached over, "chocolate always does," he winced as he picked a chocolate but looked up anyway, "thanks."

TBC


	8. Stand By You

Chapter 8 – Stand By You

Two days later Harry and Draco left the hospital wing as friends. Ron and Hermione were there to greet them naturally but were so utterly confused and shocked at the way Harry and Malfoy appeared to be getting along that they left, Ron because he couldn't stand Malfoy and was failing to see how Harry could have forgiven him for a rivalry which had lasted as long as Ron and Harry's friendship had. Hermione followed Ron partly because she too couldn't forgive Malfoy for years of enmity and partly because she and Ron hardly went anywhere with each other anymore. It wasn't that Harry had forgiven Malfoy, the endless bickering just didn't seem to have a point any more, it was a relief not to have to fight the endless battles.

Together they went down to the grounds, ignoring the renewed whispers and comments, they couldn't seem to touch Malfoy now that he had someone to walk with, as if Harry had somehow put up a shield between them. "You're not yourself lately," Malfoy said quietly as they sat down by the lake, finally voicing the very thing that had compelled him to bury the hatchet in the first place. Harry glanced over with a bewildered expression on his face,

"and what I am I usually?" he asked curiously. Malfoy shook his head and held his hands up,

"Just something I noticed on the train on the first day and the first couple of days here until you settled into a routine here, something in you changed this year."

"Yeah this year I became a killer." Harry spat, but at the same time felt immense relief that finally he was sharing his burden, even if it was with Draco Malfoy. There was a silence between them as Harry's last word resonated in the air.

"Yeah but he was… he was Lord Voldemort…" Malfoy began,

"Yeah…I still killed him though, regardless of who or what he was I killed him, I took a life, do you have any idea how it feels to have killed someone and all it took was saying two words?"

"It was Voldemort, you had to kill him. He's killed so many people and he would continue to kill people. He had to die and you knew that you had to be the one to kill him."

"I know I know," Harry sighed, "but still," he paused for a moment and said finally, "I took a life." Malfoy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and understood that the conversation was over. He glanced up to see Professor Black swimming lengths of the freezing lake. Harry followed Malfoy's gaze and saw her, he smiled despite himself, "I don't know what'd I'd done without her," he murmured, "she was the only one I could talk to…not just about Voldemort but everything…Sirius and…and she knew my parents, she's good to talk to…"

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Malfoy asked, despite himself. Harry rolled his eyes,

"they only have eyes for each other these days. I doubt they'd notice if I hanged myself with my drapes." Malfoy flinched at the implication, but Harry brushed it off, "No it's not that bad, they just…they're just more interested in each other right now and I wouldn't have expected it to be any different, I'm just surprised that it took them this long…" he let his voice trail off and their comfortable silence resumed.

"What do you think you'll do after the NEWTS are over?" Harry asked suddenly, out of the blue, more out of realisation that after so many years of enmity he knew little or nothing about his new friend.

Malfoy thought for a moment, "I'd like to open a shop," he said simply, "An apothecary, somewhere I could make potions for a living, I could do quiet well with it I think…my father, " he broke off if only for a moment, "My father thought it was too simple a thing for a Malfoy to do, reduce themselves to a shopkeeper, but I can't imagine anything I'd rather do. What about you?"

"Oh I'm planning on becoming an Auror," Harry answered immediately, his mind had long been made up that he could happily devote his life to the dark arts, he had defeated the darkest wizard of all time and hadn't even been paid for it, on occasion he wondered how much he would have earned if he'd delayed the killing for a year or so, but that was a pointless thought.

"You'd be good at it," Malfoy replied with the same response he received from everyone who found out that the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One wanted to be an Auror.

"yeah and you'd be good at making potions, you can make potions for me," Harry laughed, "I'll be your best customer I promise, then you'll never have to worry about going bankrupt…I'll even advertise around the ministry for you."

They both laughed and were still laughing when Professor Black left the lake and found them under the tree at the lakeside, "Nice to see you laughing and not trying to curse each other into oblivion," she chuckled to herself, "maybe I'll see you dance together at the Christmas Ball."

"Ball?" they both asked in unison, then glancing at each other, Harry looked increasingly uncomfortable, he had spent the last ball sitting in a corner listening to Ron and Hermione argue over Viktor Krum. Malfoy had spent it dancing with Pansy Parkinson wondering if the nice bloke doing the music was single.

Black raised and eyebrow, "The Christmas Ball? You're in your last year so you have a ball to…celebrate kinda," she laughed, "wow, I doubt you looked that scared facing Voldemort," she said to Harry, she was still laughing when she walked away.

They were silent for a moment before Malfoy broke it with a heavy sigh, "Great, there's something I get to look forward too." The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable, yet another public event where everybody could display just how much of an outcast Malfoy had become and Harry would see just how much of a public figure he had become, exactly what they both didn't want.

But the final year students were soon humming about the ball, Hermione had already bought Ron new dress robes that complimented her new dress, when Ron complained about the expense she dismissed it as an early Christmas present, which made Ron flush at his lack of ability to buy her anything as nice. Harry had been flooded with hints at who he should take to the dance. He was surprised that Ginny was probably the only girl in the school who hadn't asked him, but then she kept Harry at a friendly distance these days, they were pleasant enough to each other but the love they once held for each other had died out long ago. Well on Harry's side it had, who knew what Ginny felt anymore, she had fallen in love, out of love, in love and then been told that they couldn't be together anymore. She must have been devastated when Harry came back from his battle, alive but not interested. Harry tried not to talk much to her anymore, it just made him feel worse about what he had done for her even though he stood by the belief it was for the right reasons.

Now she had even more reason to talk to him, since it became obvious that Harry was the only person who would talk to Malfoy the rumours had been quick to follow. Harry didn't pay them much attention, he refused to rise to them and give the school even more reason to think he was gay. Malfoy didn't listen either, but he would be lying if they didn't give him the slightest ounce of hope.

TBC


	9. Falling Into You

Disclaimer - Lyrics are not my own and this is not so much a songfic...I just genuinely needed a song.

Chapter 9 – Falling in to You

Harry picked up his pace; they were almost running after him now, but still he would not give in. He could hear the many footsteps slapping against the grassy ground as he tried to put more distance between them. They knew that he knew they were there; there was no way he couldn't have. There was a group of them and one of him and he had led them into the quiet lake area, there was no one else there. No one except Draco. The blond was sitting under a tree, waiting for Harry, now as he saw him his eyes widened in shock. He rose to his feet, "Run, Harry, Run faster," he willed him to escape them. Harry crossed the invisible line, the line that alerted them to Draco's presence and they all stopped in their tracks. Harry glanced back and saw the group of about twenty Ravenclaw girls glare at Malfoy with distaste and sigh as Harry made his way to him without them.

Harry dropped down beside Malfoy and watch the girls hang back as if waiting for Harry to realise who he had sat by and join them again. Malfoy was trying not to laugh, his face buried deeper in the book so that Harry wouldn't see his smirk. Harry looked over and threw his bag at him, "Shut up Malfoy," he growled. Malfoy burst into hysterics,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said between laughs, "It's just…so funny!"

Harry tried not to laugh, he tried to make himself look more annoyed but it was no use, his laughter was infectious and within a few minutes both boys were doubled over struggling to breathe. "Think of all the hearts you're breaking," Malfoy said, still chuckling, "All these girls throwing themselves at you and you're not the slightest bit interested are you?"

"I'd just like to be left alone, you'd think the whole defeating Voldemort thing would have worn off by now. It'd be nice to meet someone who was interested in me for me and not for what I've done."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it before he could destroy their friendship. That was the perfect opportunity for him to tell Harry that he was interested, that defeating Voldemort wasn't that big a deal to him, it just made Malfoy realise how brave Harry actually was. In a way it was sad that Harry would eye any potential relationship with suspicion, would every girl who came his way think of him as the destroyer of Voldemort or would they love Harry Potter? Malfoy would love Harry regardless…that would have been the perfect moment to tell him. That is if Malfoy fancied freaking the younger boy out and ending their newly found friendship forever.

"What?" Harry asked, seeing that Malfoy looked as though he were about to say something. Malfoy shook his head,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, so still no date for tonight?"

Harry breathed heavily and leaned back against the tree, "No, there wasn't anyone I wanted to ask and everyone who asked me…well I'm not stupid enough to think that they actually like me."

"At least you got an invite, that camp Ravenclaw didn't even ask me out, I'm so offended, he looks like he'd sleep with anything male."

"And here you are ready for the taking," they both laughed again, Harry smiled at Draco, it was the first time that they had been able to make a joke of his leanings and it was the first time Malfoy had laughed at his lack of friends. Harry couldn't help but put a hand on his friend's shoulder, he was proud of him. This in turn led Harry's smile to broaden when he realised how close they had become considering just a week ago they would have killed each other with a glance if given the chance. Harry hugged Malfoy despite himself, and the girls finally dispersed at this so obvious display of affection. For Malfoy it came completely out of the blue and he savoured Harry's spontaneity for fear it wouldn't happen again. The embrace was over far too quickly for Draco's liking but inevitably they split apart. Draco blushed red but Harry thought of it as natural as it had been, "I'm glad we don't fight anymore," he smiled. For the first time in a long time Draco was lost for words.

They ate their dinner together in relative silence but it was an easy silence with neither of them feeling the need to break it. It came naturally and they didn't need to fill it with pointless small talk. They rarely ate in the Great Hall anymore, as it was so much more pleasant just to sit outside and eat whatever they could steal from the kitchens. The house elves were used to students in their last year getting so absorbed with work that they missed lunch and so had to come down after the tables had been cleared and take away food to nibble on. Dobby especially was always pleased to see Harry and gave him extra, which balanced out the fact that he always gave Draco less so they ended up with the same amount.

After dinner it was time for the thing they dreaded; the Ball. They went their separate ways to get ready and decided that due to their lack of date they would probably end up sitting together later on. Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Have you been with Malfoy again?" Ron asked, hardly able to disguise the distaste in his tone. Harry couldn't help but glare back; it was the reaction he had been getting from everyone and to have it off his best friend just infuriated him further.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, if Harry wants to spend more time with Malfoy then that's his decision. I think it's a good thing."

"How can it be a good thing?" Ron demanded, "He's spending more time with Malfoy!"

"So?" Harry snapped but then stopped. It wasn't right that they were fighting like this so he didn't say anything more and Ron dropped the interrogation about Malfoy. They had become quite distant since Ron and Hermione had got together; they didn't talk as much as they used to and when Ron brought up his constant attendance on Malfoy Harry couldn't help but bring up the fact that neither Ron or Hermione were around anymore. They held on to their friendship simply because it had always been there; but the fact was they were becoming distant.

They all made a silent agreement that they would work harder at their friendship but that could wait. They had more important matters on their hands…like the Ball.

The three of them went down together and for the first time in a long while they were as they always had been. Harry walking between Ron and Hermione laughing and joking about the event that was to come. They laughed at Harry's lack of date and poked fun at the choice of dress robes different Slytheryns had donned.

"Look at Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione whispered. Since the shunning of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle suddenly found themselves in a position where they could do what they wanted rather than follow the lead of someone else. This had rather comical repercussions as neither of them knew what they wanted to do and so they just clung to each other avoiding general conversation now that Malfoy wasn't there to speak for them. Tonight they had come in matching dress robes, something the rest of the school found amusing and they saw as reinforcing their friendship, "Maybe they came with each other?" Harry asked, "Like you," he nodded towards his two friends; Ron's robes a complement to Hermione's lilac dress.

Harry spotted Malfoy sitting at the furthest corner alone as they had predicted. Harry made to sit by him and was pleasantly surprised when Hermione decided to make the effort and come with him. Ron was clearly unimpressed by the change of events and tried to get away saying things like, "Oh look there's Dean," or, "Hey we better try some of that punch before it all runs out," but Hermione heard none of it and soon Malfoy had the pleasure of the trio's company. He didn't know what to make of this but saw from Harry's look that they should all try and make an effort.

"You look nice, Hermione," Malfoy managed to say sounding sincere enough to make Hermione beam and Ron realise that the 'mudblood' days were at an end.

Hermione smiled back at the blond, "You do too," she said admitting the truth. Malfoy was wearing dark blue robes that matched perfectly the shades of his eyes. Harry flinched, since when did he start noticing the shades of Draco Malfoy's eyes?

In the end they had a good laugh, the four of them discovering new things about the other, even Ron laughed a couple of times. From the dance floor Harry saw Professor Black wink at him she was proud at how they had buried their enmity and started what looked like a long and deep friendship. She was dancing with a tall man who nobody seemed to recognise. Draco studied him carefully and then noticed a flash of something sharp and pointed from under his lip and then he understood what Black had told him in the office once before; she was dancing with a vampire. Draco started laughing for apparently no reason and so Ron and Hermione saw this as a good chance to join the dance floor leaving Harry and Draco to it.

The two of them watched them go before Draco turned to Harry, "Thank you…means a lot you know?"

Harry smiled back, "I know."

From there the night began to go downhill; Ron and Hermione didn't come back from the dance floor and rightly so, the slow dances were meant for couples. Harry and Malfoy made the best of each other's company but every time a Slytheryn passed Malfoy was on the receiving end of a snide comment. It hadn't mattered when the four of them had been there to laugh it off but after a couple of hours of it Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to make a joke of an endless stream of abuse. It was starting to get to Malfoy, Harry could see the hurt on his face as he strained to ignore the hatred of the people who had spent the last six years as his best friends. Crabbe and Goyle's remark about how they always knew Malfoy kept them with him so he could admire their good looks. This was probably the easiest thing Harry could turn into a joke but for Malfoy it was the last straw and not caring who gossiped about it tomorrow he got up and left. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as he picked up the pace until he was almost running out of the Hall doors. Harry shot them a glare and then went after his friend, he had only got into the foyer outside the Hall when he caught up with him.

Malfoy was distraught, he was leaning on the side of one of the staircases trying not to cry. Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder but Malfoy just collapsed into his arms giving in to his distress and sobbing relentlessly into Harry's shoulder. Between sobs Harry could make out words like, "not my fault," and, "why me?" Harry lifted one hand and started stroking Malfoy's hair; it just seemed a way to soothe him.

'_And in your eyes, I see ribbons of colour,_

_I see us inside of each other_,' the live band had started up in the Hall and now the music, considerably louder was drifting out of the door.

'_I feel unconsciousness merge with yours _

_and I hear voice say, 'What's his is hers,'_

_'I'm falling into you…'_

Malfoy was beginning to calm down. The music and Harry's soothing motions were sending shivers down his spine added to Harry's comforting voice murmuring, "It's alright, you'll be alright," over and over again. They were almost dancing themselves to the music, rotating on the spot while Harry held Draco and Draco clung onto him as if for life itself.

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are_

_Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!_

Draco pulled away reluctantly and smiled at Harry, his face still wet from his tears. Harry smiled affectionately back at him and taking away his hand from the back of Malfoy's head he wiped away the tears. "Sorry," Malfoy mumbled but it came out in little more than a whisper. Harry shook his head,

"Don't apologise," he whispered back.

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you…_

TBC


	10. Iris

Chapter 10 – Iris

Ron didn't notice Harry when they came back from the Ball much, much later sometime in the early hours of the morning but Hermione did. Ron kissed his girlfriend good night and went up to the dorm. Hermione watched him go and when she was satisfied that Ron wouldn't be disturbing them she went and sat beside Harry.

He was staring into the fire looking as though either he wanted to cry or he had been crying; Hermione wasn't sure. "Harry?" she murmured, he was staring into the roaring fire and it didn't look like he had any idea that she was there to begin with. He slowly tore his eyes away from the fire and looked at Hermione.

"I think I messed up," he spluttered, clearly not wanting to lose himself to tears once more.

Hermione couldn't hide the confused expression from her face, "What do you mean?" she asked, "How have you messed up?"

Harry hesitated as if he didn't really want to share it with anyone, "I…I kissed him," he said almost in horror at himself. He could almost see the cogs turning as Hermione, intelligent as she was, trying to figure out who 'he' was. "He was crying and I was holding him and there was music and it just felt…it was just so natural. Then he just smiled at me and I freaked out and I just ran."

Hermione sighed when she realised who he was talking about, "Malfoy?" she asked, "You kissed Malfoy." Harry nodded rather than admit to it again, "Well…do you like him?" she asked as if this was nothing more than another problem to solve.

Harry looked blankly at her, "How should I know?" he asked, though she had succeeded in taking his mind off his temporary emotional torment.

Hermione studied his face and decided that it wouldn't hurt him to know some home truths, "Harry, I'm going to tell you something. I've been thinking for a while that maybe you and Malfoy have more in common than you think. I don't think you're that interested in girls anymore."

Harry opened his mouth but he was shocked into silence, "What!"

Hermione carried on calmly, "Don't freak out, I know I've been preoccupied with Ron for a while and I apologise for that, it must have been hard but I haven't been completely blind to everything. I've noticed changes in you Harry and frankly you haven't shown the slightest bit of interest in any of the girls here. Not even Ginny and God knows how much you loved her. I thought at first that maybe it was because of your fight with Voldemort but it's more than that. I don't think you like women…"

"You think I'm gay?" Harry asked but he didn't seem to be angry; he seemed to be thinking about it, dare he say it he was considering it?

"Maybe," Hermione said honestly, "But you need to think about it. I'm not a guy but I know that no matter how much you were crying or how distraught you were Ron would never have kissed you to cheer you up."

She kissed Harry sisterly on the cheek and left it at that, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

The following day Malfoy tried to ignore Harry, to be rejected by the school was hard but to be kissed like that and then run off without a word. He could see Harry trying to make his way through crowds to come to him, when he looked out the window Harry would be pacing by the lake looking around as if he was waiting for Malfoy. But it didn't matter no doubt he only wanted to find Malfoy to assure him that the kiss had been a complete mistake…

'_So close your eyes and let me kiss you_,'

It was as if the music had guided them. Harry was wiping away the tears from Malfoy's face and it had just been such a perfect moment. It wasn't even Malfoy who had started it, Harry had made the first move.

_'Oh I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you'_

The kiss was perfect, it was so gentle and loving and when it was over they just stared at each other and then…Harry had just run off. He had just dropped his face to the floor as if he couldn't bear to look at him and then just ran. Not a word, not even a look just a run.

Malfoy tried to push the memories away. It was hurting too much. He wasn't going to let Harry just dismiss him as a mistake; he wasn't going to give him the chance.

Harry was close to tears of frustration. Malfoy had been ignoring him all day and part of him (the part that he barely wanted to acknowledge) was telling him rightly so. Malfoy must be feeling completely abandoned and Harry must have broken his heart by running off like that. Even so Harry had spent the whole night thinking about it; he knew where he stood now. He had talked it over with Hermione and she had given him her blessing and let him get on with it.

But Malfoy didn't want to know.

Every time Harry went near him he purposely went in the opposite direction and he did it so deliberately that Harry knew full well that Draco Malfoy the only boy in school without a friend was ignoring him.

Harry stopped outside Black's office, not on purpose, it just so happened that Malfoy had led him up here and then disappeared. Harry was ready to punch something so he took his frustration out on the wall. Professor Black whisked him into the office in an instant, Harry barely had time to notice it.

"What's up?" she asked throwing him a bottle of butterbeer, her stock replenished by her boyfriend's visit.

"Nothing," he snapped, truth be told he was glad of the opportunity to rant and vent his frustration. "Just Draco bloody Malfoy."

Black sat up on her desk drinking her own bottle which, although in a butterbeer bottle definitely was something else. "Yeah? Why? What's he done?"

Harry hesitated, "Well last night…he was upset…and I kinda…I kinda hugged him and then I kissed him and…"

"Oh my God you kissed him!" she shouted, the kind of reaction Harry would have expected off an older sister rather than a Professor and he gave half a glare mingled with a blush. "Oh," she regained her composure, "pray, continue."

"and then I freaked out and just ran."

"You ran away?" she asked in disbelief, "you idiot! You could have said "that wasn't supposed to happen" or "I don't think we should do that again," or…"

"I think I love him," Harry admitted, cutting her off as she spoke.

For a moment the bottle froze, poised in mid air on the way to her lips as Black just looked at him. Without a word she put the bottle down and hugged the boy, "I am so proud of you right now and I know your parents would be." She thought for a second, "Have you told him?"

"He's ignoring me!" Harry cried almost desperately, "He thinks that coz I run off I don't want to know but I was up all night thinking about it and I think I love him…I'd kiss him again at any rate."

"Well it's a start," she muttered, "Come on! We have work to do, we have to create the perfect mood!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Detention! Bloody detention in the Room of Requirement with Black! Detention for looking at her the wrong way! Normally he'd complain but he was too depressed to. Maybe sorting out limeweed from normal weed would take his mind off Harry…but still it was going to be a long and boring night. Black was waiting outside of the room, "Malfoy, good good. We're doing it in this room because limeweed is so…well we just needed this room ok so get in there and…whatever," without letting Malfoy say anything she practically threw him into the room.

He felt his breath leave him in an audible gasp. This was no detention and if it was…WOW! There were thousands of tiny candles floating around the room creating the most wonderful atmosphere and there were just two cushions on the floor with Harry kneeling down on one of them, looking up at him sheepishly.

For a moment Draco looked as though he wanted to run away before he realised that this was not the kind of rejection he expected. Harry, fearing the worst, reached out and took his hand before Draco could run away.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

The music started as soon as their hands met, almost like magic. Harry was blushing as if he didn't know what to do and as if he were embarrassed. Malfoy smiled a little at this Harry clearly hadn't planned this, he had just gone into the room of requirement and found this.

"I'm sorry about…" Harry began, he was ready to apologise for everything, for the night before for running off and for not realising how much Malfoy had meant to him. Malfoy shook his head though; he didn't need to hear this. Actions spoke louder than words and Harry's actions spoke a thousand words.

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

Harry looked over at Malfoy and made up his mind, without waiting for a response he leant in and pressed his lips to his.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

It was perfect. There were fireworks going off somewhere they were sure of it, it was the most perfect moment that ever existed, nothing else did exist. There was only them, locked together enjoying every moment of it.

When they finally broke apart they fell into each other's arms and just fell down against the cushions, they didn't need to go any further, they just lay there together falling asleep to the rhythm of the other's breathing.

Outside Black was satisfied that Malfoy wasn't going to be attempting any hasty exits she left the two lovers to their company, walking away prouder than anyone that Harry had found the love of his life and had had the courage to admit it to himself and to Malfoy.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

TBC


	11. Drive

Chapter 11 – Drive

Hermione was reading in the Common Room. Everyone else was packing their things ready to go home for Christmas. Every now and then she would glance up at the portrait hole, so obviously waiting for someone and then she would let her eyes drop to the book, a small knowing smile on her face.

Harry came through the hole about an hour after she had been sitting there. He glanced around himself almost from guilt hoping that no one would notice him sneak in. If he could get to the dorms without anyone noticing he could pretend he had been there all along and that in the confusion of packing no one had noticed him. He managed to get to the staircase when Hermione's voice rang out, "You didn't come back last night."

Harry froze and turned on the spot. His smile said it all. "Where were you?" she asked, not looking up from her book. Not taking to the idea of having this conversation from opposite sides of the room Harry joined her on the sofa.

"I was…I…"

"You were with Malfoy?" Hermione prompted. Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again before he decided just to nod. Hermione sighed, "Don't you think you're rushing things?"

Harry looked at her for a moment he couldn't quite understand what she was implying, then as it dawned on him he shook his head, "We didn't do anything!" he cried, "We just kissed and…fell asleep next to each other. I was so happy…"

He broke off lost in the blissful memories of that same morning. Waking up Harry couldn't quite remember where he was; he was slightly disorientated waking up in a place that wasn't his dorm. He shifted slightly and rolling over found himself looking up at the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. He had smiled inwardly at amazed himself when he realised how far they had come in such a short time. He leaned up and softly kissed Draco before snuggling down into his arms. They had drifted in and out of sleep until they heard movement outside the room. It felt nice to be able to lie like that without worry of interruption and just drinking in each other's company.

"Harry…Harry…Harry!" Hermione brought him back to the real world. "I think it's great but don't go rushing things."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Like you and Ron did?" Hermione flushed a deep shade of scarlet, not many people knew that the two of them had slept together before they started dating. "Nothing happened Hermione, honestly."

Harry was glad when he managed to get the last word in before Ron came back to join them. Rather than discuss his new romance with his best friend…at least he would do that when Ron came back from the holidays and Harry knew exactly what was going on between him and Draco.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, briskly before Ron could ask why he hadn't returned the night before, it was only after Harry had left the Common room that he realised that he hadn't exactly been in there long but he didn't care, instead he made his way outside hoping a certain blond boy would be waiting.

Malfoy was indeed wandering outside. He had walked around and around the lake for a while before he had sunk to the floor and stared across it hardly daring to believe the twist in his fortunes. Just the last week he had been moping about his love for Harry and now he found he could celebrate. The thing that he had never dared to hope had happened, Harry was in love with him. He paused, Harry hadn't said that he was in love with him, there had been no mention of love, they hadn't even talked about whether they liked each other that much; there had been no talk about feelings. But the night before had been so perfectly romantic that Malfoy had no reason to doubt Harry's sincerity, he may not be in love but they barely knew each other…there was plenty of time for falling in love.

I wish Harry was here, he thought to himself. I wish Harry was here to hold my hand, I wish Harry was here to stroke my hair or kiss me the way he does or…he broke off when he felt someone sit down beside him. He glanced over and found he had to do a double take. Harry was there even though it hadn't even been half an hour since they had parted ways outside the Room of Requirement. Malfoy's smile couldn't have been bigger if he'd tried.

"Hi there," Harry said softly.

Malfoy fought every urge he felt not to lean in and kiss him. Harry smiled back and looking around he saw that there was no one anywhere near them and anyone who saw anything would no doubt think of it as normal considering the rumours that had been thrown around. So not caring about the possible repercussions Harry leaned forward and forced his lips onto Malfoy's. For a moment Malfoy was completely taken aback, he thought that the last thing Harry would be wanting to do is throw himself into the hub of the rumours especially now that the gossip about his battle with Voldemort had finally died down. Harry drew back quickly when he realised that Malfoy wasn't returning the kiss but one look at the boy's bemused face realised he was more shocked than reluctant. Harry laughed and kissed him again and this time Draco joined in.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade," Harry said suddenly. Malfoy looked at him with a raised eyebrow Harry was beaming, he doubted Harry had ever looked that happy in his entire time at Hogwarts.

Malfoy frowned, "What's in Hogsmeade?"

"Come on!" Harry moaned childishly, "Let's go out somewhere together!" Malfoy smiled despite himself Harry wanted to spend time with him; Harry wanted to be with him!

"Alright then!" Malfoy sighed exasperated by the younger boy's sudden enthusiasm for their relationship which was touching if not contagious and they both laughed together as never before.

Harry's initial thought that Hogsmeade would be the perfect opportunity to take Draco away from the prying eyes of the school where they could talk about their newfound love together without looking over their shoulders quickly disappeared. On the last day of term it seemed that every seventh year and indeed every pupil with a permission slip was out in force desperately trying to buy Christmas presents before they caught the train home. Harry rolled his eyes this was probably the last thing he wanted for Draco. He wanted him to forget that the school hated him now it seemed Harry had just enforced the fact that he was shunned as much here as anywhere.

Malfoy kept his head down and tried not to look up. People were staring at Harry and Malfoy and an odd hush seemed to surround him. Everywhere he went people would stop talking, look and then the air would be filled with slanderous whispers. Harry could feel his temper rising as he tried to ignore them and the effect they were having on the increasingly distressed Malfoy.

"Why don't we just go back, Harry?" Malfoy asked reasonably, they didn't have to buy anything they had the walk back to Hogwarts to talk with each other and soon they would have pretty much the whole school to themselves when the majority went home. Harry wasn't going to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione mainly because he had no intention of being a third leg while Ron and Hermione did their thing. Malfoy wasn't exactly welcome at the Malfoy household so he had decided to stay at Hogwarts too.

Harry was having none of it, he scowled as he walked restraining himself from cursing them all into oblivion and back again. Malfoy's cheeks were burning it was he they were all talking about Harry was just the add on.

"Oh to hell with them," Harry growled and snatched Malfoy's hand into his. He leaned over and kissed the blond on the cheek but didn't let go of his hand, "There!" he shouted at the students who gaped at him open mouthed, "Now you've really got something to talk about!" Harry let out a frustrated cry and glaring at them all he stalked off, glaring at his fellow students daring them to say something and all the while he never once let go of Draco's hand.

TBC


	12. Freak Me

Chapter 12 – Freak Me

"Harry!" Ron was at his side the moment Harry stepped through the portrait hole. "Harry have you heard what they're saying?!" he cried, "this is getting really out of hand."

Harry looked at his friend bewildered for a moment; unable to quite comprehend what he was talking about. Ron pushed Harry roughly towards the boys' dorm staircase and didn't stop until he, Harry and Hermione were safely away from the other Gryffindors in the empty boys' dorm.

Harry sat down but Ron remained standing, pacing up and down as if trying to make sense of things, "They're saying you and Malfoy are together…" Ron muttered barely able to say the words.

Harry shrugged, "They've been saying that for ages Ron, you know that."

Ron looked up and stopped his pacing, his face aghast, "Harry they're saying that you kissed him in Hogsmeade! You snogged Draco Malfoy in Hogsmeade!"

Harry's face frowned and Ron was glad of it; a frown meant he wasn't happy and that the rumours were completely unfounded. "Snog him?" he spat, "I didn't snog him!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief but Harry wasn't finished, "I hardly touched him! It was only a peck on the cheek."

Ron's mouth opened and he looked at Harry with utmost shock before he spluttered, "and holding his hand?" his voice came out in something like a squeak as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Oh yes I did that," Harry's cheerful reply came sending his best friend of so long into a frenzy, Hermione just remained silent.

"What were you thinking?!" Ron yelled, "What in God's name were you thinking?!"

"Ron," Harry said calmly and coherently staring straight at his friend, "I am in love with Draco Malfoy."

Harry didn't see Ron before he left for Christmas which hurt slightly. Hermione had been to see him and said that he was too confused and hurt to see Harry. At first Harry had found it hard to see just why Ron was the one who was hurt but then Hermione had explained that Ron too had felt the gap growing since they had come back after the summer and the fact that Harry had never once talked about his feelings or any possibility of him being gay made Ron feel pretty low. So Harry told Hermione to tell him just how sorry Harry was but still Ron would not come. Harry was left alone without a goodbye from his best friend but on the other hand Neville had told Harry that he didn't think any different of him and Seamus had congratulated him for coming out of the closet and joked about the way Harry looked at him when Seamus was in nothing but boxers. Luna and some of the others from the old DA also gave their support and even offered a hand to Malfoy which Harry could tell touched him.

Harry had been touched too. After Ron had walked away with Hermione Ginny came to him. They had sat for a while talking about it and he assured her that he had loved her completely and whole heartedly and she knew him too well not to believe him. She went away disappointed that they would never reconcile and love each other again but happy that he had found his true love even if it was Malfoy and more importantly even if it was a Slytheryn.

"We've got the whole school to ourselves," Malfoy exclaimed the following week after all the students had left to be with their families save for a handful including Harry and Draco. Harry smiled at him and they resumed their walk. They had taken to walking together more thank they had before simply because they hardly knew a thing about the other and it was nice to get to know each other. Malfoy had take advantage of the completely deserted Slytheryn common room and set up all his potions equipment so he could practise to perfection for the NEWTS. Harry had just spent most of his time there watching Malfoy work there was nothing to say that students from other houses couldn't mingle in each other's common rooms but even so it was rare that they did. Now it was rare for Harry or Draco to be in one or the other's room either just talking or just lying beside each other. They were wondering whether to take their relationship to the next level while the school was this deserted and they had free reign of their bedrooms without worry of interruption or disturbance. But they had silently agreed that even though such an amazing opportunity had arisen they would not do anything before they were ready. They didn't know if that would be before the students returned or after but they would not regret any decision they made if they waited.

In the end it happened sooner than they thought.

"We are going to be so late!" Malfoy sighed watching Harry throw his robes on after Malfoy had only just arrived to wake him up.

"We'll be fine!" Harry said with more conviction sounding in his voice than he felt. They both sprinted from the Common Room running down to the Great Hall where Christmas dinner was waiting for them. They weren't that late, there were four empty spaces at the teacher's table where Christmas dinner was usually eaten. Harry and Malfoy slipped into the chairs opposite each other and waited patiently for a little while longer for Professor Black and her boyfriend who hadn't appeared to left the school since the Ball.

"Now that we're all here," Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at them all and winking at Harry, "Merry Christmas to you all…" a chorus of 'merry christmasses' rose from the table before Dumbledore finished with, "so tuck in and enjoy!"

The table descended into the usual chatter amongst the teachers and the four students on the end strained to listen whilst wondering whether they should venture an opinion or not. There had never been so few students left behind before: Harry, Draco and two Ravenclaws. At least they could pair off and chat to each other.

Malfoy blushed; he simply couldn't think of anything to say even though Harry and he spent their time talking now his mind seemed to go blank. Not that it mattered as Black and her boyfriend started talking to them so they were distracted from each other…that was until Malfoy's foot innocently, Harry shivered at the touch something that only Malfoy noticed. Malfoy smirked behind his forkful of turkey breast and saw the effect that he had on the younger boy.

He took advantage of the effect he was having and this time let the side of his foot caress Harry's lower leg. Malfoy was chuckling away into his meal while Harry flushed a deep shade of scarlet as a shiver went through his body as he realised that the blond was purposely teasing him. Black and her boyfriend chatted away clearly not noticing Harry's discomfort.

Harry tried to ignore Malfoy and more importantly Malfoy's foot sliding seductively up and down his inner leg. He couldn't help but let out a small yelp when Malfoy traced a line further up his leg.

"Harry?" Black asked concerned, but Harry just mumbled into his Christmas pudding save giving her a real reply. He glared at Malfoy but his eyes were not filled with hate or annoyance so Malfoy just carried on with the teasing. Before everyone else had finished Malfoy excused himself though everyone was too interested in second helpings of pudding to pay any attention to him. He winked at Harry as he left and waited in the Hall; silently he counted down the seconds until Harry joined him. He got to five before Harry walked as quickly as he possibly could without running.

"I hate you," Harry growled as Malfoy left a lingering kiss on Harry's lips but pulled away before Harry could respond.

"So what do we do now, in this big lonesome castle?" Malfoy asked, provocatively but he didn't really finish the sentence before Harry was dragging him up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room which of course was conveniently…lonesome.

TBC


	13. Chasing Cars

A/N – Ladies and Gentlemen and the rest of you! As many of you may be aware this story began as an m-preg, however I did not anticipate such a large and enthusiastic response and rather than hinder that by continuing this as m-preg I am finishing this and going on to write a sequel which will feature the m-preg scenario okies? Actually it doesn't matter if it isn't coz I'm going to write it anyway ha ha. Hope to see you all there my friends!

Varyssa x

P.S – For this chapter to really work listen to the song of the chapter title 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol or even look up the lyrics or even ask me for the lyrics because they both go together so well, really they do!!! x

Epilogue – Chasing Cars

Harry and Draco were back outside.

They were both lying on their backs spread out under their favourite tree. They faced opposite directions but they lay with the tops of their heads touching and they had both reached up so their hands could meet. Their hands played together, tracing circles on the palm of the other and sending pleasant tingles up their arms and through their bodies.

"This is nice," Harry murmured, quietly as if his very breath could disturb this most wonderful of moments. The day was glorious; the winter sun shone down from the sky which was clear save for the few cotton clouds that passed. The day was warm despite the early morning frost that had blanketed the ground when they had woken up; both of them together in Harry's bed.

Malfoy nodded; a gesture that Harry could feel rather than see. They were watching the clouds pass over them while their hands played together frankly it was one of the most romantic things they could have done and it was nice to sink into this calm, romantic mood after the passion and breathlessness of the night before.

"Draco?" Harry called softly from where he lay. It was the first time he had called him by his first name rather than his father's given name 'Malfoy' "I love you."

A smile spread across the blond's face and he lifted Harry's hand and guided it to his lips where he planted the softest kiss upon it, "I love you too," he said as a warm feeling that started somewhere in the depths of his stomach and spread throughout his entire body.

Harry rolled over and crawled over so that his face, although facing the opposite direction was directly above Malfoy's (and in true spiderman style) he leant down and kissed him more gently than he had ever done.

"Where do we go from here?" Malfoy asked, rolling around into the embrace of his young lover.

"Who knows," Harry shrugged. He didn't know quite where their relationship would take them and it would no doubt be hard when the students came back but until then they had each other and beyond then…well they still had each other and they still had love so not much could go wrong.

End

See you at the sequel x


End file.
